Bullet Bill (film)
Bullet Bill is a new upcoming spin-off film from the Cars franchise. It will be the 2nd spin-off film from Cars following Planes. This is the first Disney and Pixar film in which Nintendo also helps in production. Story A young and inspired bullet bill, who goes by the name of Bullet Bill, has had dreams of wanting to be the world's fastest bullet bill the world has ever seen. By chance of luck, he enters into the worldwide annual Bullet Grand Prix where world renowned bullet bill racers compete in a grand tour race across the entire world. This becomes Bullet Bill's chance of making his dream come true, however with the tough competition in mind, Bullet Bill seeks for help in winning the Grand Prix, in which an old veteran of bullet racing named Banzai Bill answers to his call and becomes his mentor for the big race. Cast and Characters * TBA as Bullet Bill: The protagonist of the film. An aspiring bullet bill who wants to feel like the fastest bullet bill the world has ever seen. He wants to prove himself in this year's annual Bullet Grand Prix. Bullet Bill is this film's equivalent of Lightning McQueen from Cars and Dusty Crophopper from Planes. * TBA as Banzai Bill: The deuteragonist of the film. Banzai Bill is an old veteran of bullet racing and becomes Bullet Bill's mentor to help Bullet Bill win this year's Bullet Grand Prix and realize his dream. However, mentoring this young dreamer brings back dark, forgotten, and unwanted memories and faces trouble himself. Banzai Bill is this film's equivalent of Doc Hudson from Cars and Skipper Riley from Planes. * TBA as Torpedo Ted: The main antagonist of the film. He is Bullet Bill's main rival during the Bullet Grand Prix. Torpedo Ted is this film's equivalent of Chick Hicks from Cars and Ripslinger from Planes. * TBA as Bullet Biff: The tritagonist of the film. He is Bullet Bill's best friend. Bullet Biff is this film's equivalent of Tow Mater from Cars and both El Chupacabra and Chug from Planes. * TBA as Missy Bill: The secondary tritagonist of the film. She is a female Missile Bill who is one of the competitors of the Bullet Grand Prix and grows to be Bullet Bill's eventual love interest. Missy Bill is this film's equivalent of Sally Carrera from Cars and Ishani from Planes. * TBA as King Bill: TBA * TBA as Unannounced Character 1: This unannounced character is based off of the Missile Banzai Bill and would be one of the competitors of the Bullet Brand Prix. * Brent Musburger as Brent Mustangburger: A sportscaster for the RSN (Racing Sports Network). So far, Brent is the only confirmed character coming from the Cars universe. * TBA as Toady Spresso: TBA. Toady Spresso is based off of the Toad Express. * TBA as Cuppa Cloud: TBA. Cuppa Cloud is based off of the Koopa Clown Car. Characters based off of Mario's, Princess Peach's, and Bowser's standard kart designs from Mario Kart make an appearance. A character also based off the train from Kalimari Desert makes an appearance as well. Gallery Posters Bullet_Bill_Poster.JPG|Teaser Poster Character Images MK7_Bullet_Bill.png|Bullet Bill (placeholder art) BanzaibillNSMBU.png|Banzai Bill (placeholder art) Concept Art Category:Pages by Bowser & Jr. Category:Random Works! Category:Disney Category:Pixar Category:Nintendo Category:Cars Category:Planes Category:Bullet Bill